tiny_dogfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Cassat
Vladimir Cassat was a Robotic Engineer and Computer Scientist from Moskochev. He created and experimented with artificial intelligence from 1945 to 1988. Some of his machines were capable of individual thought and self-awareness. Vladimir also secretly worked for the Moskochevian government. His discoveries and inventions paved a lot of the way for modern robotics and Blume's CyberLife. Childhood Vladimir Cassat was born in Mordre, a small village in rural Moskochev, in 1914. He stayed there until he was 11 years old. During his time in the village, he endured bullying from fellow schoolchildren, particularly because he was overweight. He also endured domestic abuse from his father-in-law and biological mother. On March 19, 1924, when Vladimir was 10 years old, an Adrionian cargo plane crashed near Mordre. The majority of the village picked through the remains, primarily looking for food and other consumables. Vladimir took the electronic components from the plane. From March 19, 1924 to June 7, 1925, Vladimir experimented with the electronics he found. He loved it very much, and wished he could go to Shiroka, where there would be more resources to study electronic engineering. On May 25, 1925, Vladimir Cassat's mother, Hélène Tironov Cassat, died from a heart attack. On June 6, 1925, Vladimir was sent to Shiroka to live with his biological father, Marc Cassat. University of Subtowne In 1932, after spending 7 years in Shiroka and excelling in school, Vladimir Cassat went to the University of Subtowne, in Adrionis. While at the University of Subtowne, he studied engineering and robotics, but he was mediocre in his grades. Three years into his time at the university, his father, Marc Cassat, died from mercury poisoning. Vladimir had to spend every cent he had to pay for his father's funeral, and since his grades were terrible, he could not afford to go back to the university. Instead of finishing out his time there, he simply dropped out. Early Robotic Experimentation In January, 1933, Vladimir Cassat moved back to Shiroka. He worked odd jobs by day, and experimented with robotics by night. He tried to showcase his work in every venue imaginable, but it was all to no avail. Nobody noticed his work, and it hurt his morale. Along the way, however, he used every resource he could to learn more about robotics. Chloe the Talking Head During the summer of 1942, Vladimir Cassat created Chloe the Talking Head, a humanoid animatronic head. Contrary to all of his other inventions, this project earned him several awards. In late 1942, the Moskochevian government contacted him and granted him an unlimited budget to create robotic pieces, at the price of the majority of them to be used for the Moskochevian Military. This offer was off the record, and the public did not know about it. Vladimir Cassat accepted the offer. Operation Christine In 1949, Vladimir Cassat was ordered to create a robotic chip that would grant artificial intelligence to an automobile. This project was titled "Operation Christine". For 8 years, Vladimir Cassat and his small team of assistants developed and tested Operation Christine. In 1957, when relations between the United States of America and Moskochev grew cold, primarily due to the numerous embargos with Adrionis, Moskochev sent an Operation Christine kit to a Plymouth assembly plant in Detroit, Michigan. There, a 1958 Plymouth Fury was wired to have artificial intelligence. It's primary goal was to record statistics on American traffic conditions, in case of a Moskochevian invasion, but it was equipped with an AI system to detect intrusion, where it would come up with ways to defend itself in real time. It was also programmed to self destruct if someone attempted to dissect it. Among other things, it's special computer-controlled body could rebuild itself if it was damaged. In 1981, it was reported that the car's AI system malfunctioned and evolved, leading to an intelligent and planned spree of murders across California. Robotic scientists were baffled by this deviant behavior. Vladimir Cassat became depressed and quit working for the Moskochevian government. Fazbear Entertainment Fazbear Entertainment was in dire need of new attractions within its Freddy Fazbear's Pizza establishments to compete with ShowBiz Pizza. In 1982, Fazbear Entertainment hired Vladimir Cassat as the Director of Robotics at Fazbear Entertainment. He moved to America to be closer to the company. In 1982, Vladimir created endoskeletons that fit the masks and costumes of the already present characters. He also added security measures to the characters, including the ability to maneuver new areas on-the-fly and to collectively attack any unauthorized intruders. On January 2, 1987, one of the animatronic characters, "Foxy the Pirate", in an Empire Bay State location attacked a child at a birthday party, severely damaging the child's frontal lobe. The animatronic was decommissioned and closed off to the public, though it remained within on the premises. On May 10, 1987, the characters were involved in several murders of children by an unknown assailant (many believe it was William Afton), harboring the bodies of the five dead children, although the bodies were not discovered until later. On November 2, 1987, the characters within the establishment malfunctioned severely, and began to attack an employee working the night shift. Said employee never reported the incident, and went missing on November 6, 1987. The night guard who replaced him the following day endured the same attacks, and went missing as well. Fazbear Entertainment shut down the majority of their Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. Vladimir Cassat submitted his new designs for "Toy" animatronics, the new and improved design for the characters, as well as the technology for the new security systems. The majority of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza animatronics were scrapped and used for parts. However, the deviant bugs within their brains still remained. In February, 1988, another Empire Bay State location experienced malfunctions with their animatronics, leading to the deaths of several people. Vladimir Cassat retired from robotics, and moved to Vice City, Florida. Death On February 18, 1988, at approximately 2:24 A.M., Vladimir Cassat shot himself in the head with a 9MM pistol in his Vice City home. The bullet entered his head through his mouth and exited through the back of his head, hitting the ceiling of his kitchen. He is honored yearly at the Robotic Industries Association, and has an exhibit at the Huntsville Space and Rocket Center. Category:Primary Universe